


Die Happy

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, PWP, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: There is basically no plot in this porn.





	Die Happy

It was an easy salt and burn and Sam offered to stay behind, clean up the mess because he had nothing better to do and Dean, well Dean does. So he gladly took Sam’s offer and sped home. It never felt like home until she moved in there with him. 

When Dean stepped into the bunker, it was awfully silent. Normally, he would find her asleep on the couch or with her glasses on her cute nose buried in a book and her hair up in a bun. Like a librarian, only much sexier when she walks around in his flannel and his boxer briefs.

_His kind of librarian._

Dean drew his gun, walking along the corridor in search of her but when he neared their room, he could hear it.

_Hear her._

Little throaty moans, coming out of the room and the sound went straight to his cock.

He lowered his gun and pushed the door open with a squeak. He should really use some WD-40 on them.

The sight that greeted him was something his best dreams were made of and Dean couldn’t close the door quickly enough.

His gaze was still on her when he walked in, strolling casually over to sit on the chair next to the bed and he watched her.

_He watched her watching him._

His flannel hung loosely around her frame, unbuttoned; and he could see the hard nipples and her beautiful tits.

She didn’t wear his boxer briefs though. In fact, she was bare, the only thing that shielded his eyes from her pussy was her hand that rubbed against the slick flesh. He could hear the wet sounds she makes with her fingers as they move in and out of her and Dean would be lying if he didn’t want to see or taste it.

Instead of diving right in, though. He sat back and unbuckle his belt. His dick was straining against the denim, and he was sure that if he wouldn’t let it out of its cage, he’d bust.  _Either a nut or his pants._

“Turn around, so I can see you, Baby girl.” His voice was throaty, not too demanding, more like a plea.

She smirked before she turned herself and fell back on the bed on her elbows, her fingers never left her cunt.

And then she spread her legs some more, giving him full view of her slick folds. She cradled them between her fingers and spread them open too.  _Like a damn buffet._

Dean could see her bud, glistening in her wetness and the opening of her pussy. He licked his lips, biting down on them because he wanted to suck at it, make her scream. How easy would it be to dive right in? To indulge himself in her taste?

But not yet. He’s going to play along.

He watched her throwing her head back and moan in pleasure as two of her fingers penetrate her tight cunt. He can literally feel how tight and wet she was. Dean was sure that he could give her so much more pleasure. Her fingers are nowhere near the size of his. Not as long as his and he knew that she can’t even hit her sweet spot with them.

Dean undid his zipper and immediately felt a wave of relieve and then he heard her whimper as his name escaped her lips. He looked at her and saw her looking back at him, wanton and pure lust in her eyes and then she put her fingers that were in her up to her mouth, licking at them and now it was his turn to groan.

He closed his eyes, appearing more pressure on his cock, squeezing on the top, like she always did and then he looked at her again.

“You want that cock, Baby?” Of course she wants it but Dean likes to tease.

She nodded and was about to get up.

“No. Not yet.” He growled low.

_Not yet._  Even though he’s so fucking close already but he’s going to make her work for it.

“Make yourself cum for me, Baby girl. Can you do that, huh? This cock is yours when you cum.” An evil smirk accompanied by the lazy tug at the base of his cock, followed by long strokes.  _Up and down. Up and down._

She smiled,  _fucking smiled._

She was never the one to deny a challenge and she’s like him. She never likes to lose. Sometimes it’s a tug and war in bed and Dean loved everything about it.  _Loved her_.

And then her hands were working on her clit, rubbing at them in the same rhythm as him and when her fingers entered her again, she let out a delicious squeal and Dean wanted to seal his lips around hers, swallowing all the sounds she makes because they were only for him.

“So close, Dean.” She panted heavily, her chest is heaving with every thrust that her fingers are making.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” She threw her head back and arched her back, pointing the nipples in his directions and he wanted to bite at them, marking them up real good.

Then then Dean saw it and knew that she is pushing herself over the edge. Her toes started to curl and her left leg began to shake. There’s nothing more beautiful than seeing her coming undone.

“Good girl.” He near damn purred and he wasn’t even sure if she heard him.

The grip around his cock was tight now and he milked out the pre-cum, his finger brushed over his slit and then he coated his tip with it. Dean was breathing hard.

“Still wanna have it, Sweetheart?”

She opened her eyes and then she was on all fours, nodding at him with a big beautiful grin.

“Come get it.” He grumbled and leaned back.

She was crawling over to him, and was sitting on the floorbetween his legs, looking up with her best puppy eyes and Dean knew that he could never deny her anything.

Her fingers travel up his legs and came to rest on his thighs before she took his cock in her hands and Dean knew that he’s going to blow the second she wraps her fucking lips around his cock.

His hands came around to squeeze at the base but she patted it away, wanting sole control and Dean just let her.

“I won’t last, Baby. You’re too damn perfect.” His voice was raspy, broken even.

She answered him with a smile as she let her tongue danced around his tip, tickling the frenulum and Dean bit back a moan.

“Look at me.”

She took the tip into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and sucked in earnest and then she did look up at him and slowly took in inch by inch while her gaze never left his and that’s when Dean lost it.

She won, alright? He didn’t even care if he came too early. All he knew was that he’s spilling hot seed into her awaiting throat and she swallowed it all like the good girl she is. She still had her lips around his cock throughout his orgasm and sucked at it. Milking him for all he’s worth.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He was panting hard.

“What a way to go.” She smiled as she climbed up his lap, straddling him.

He was still half hard, his dick still recovered itself from the pleasure and then she just slid it in and Dean was enveloped in her warm slick, which felt perfect.

“I’m not done with you yet.” She kissed him fervently, slick tongue sliding against each other and he pulled her closer, tighter.

When she rolled her hips delicately, Dean gritted his teeth. Slowly he began to swell up inside of her again and it was the best feeling in the world.

“You’re right. It’s the best way to go.” He agreed to her comment earlier and kissed down her jaw, mouthing his way down her chest until he could suck a nipple into his mouth. He rolled them on his tongue and fuck, if she’s the death of him, he’d die happy.


End file.
